kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiro Kazami/Appearances
Shiro Kazami appears in the following: Episodes Kamen Rider V3 * Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! * Last Testament of the Double Riders * The Execution of V3 * V3's 26 Secrets!? * Snake-Man With a Machinegun! * Enter, Hammer-Jellyfish! V3 Unleash Your Killing Technique!! * The Fury of Rider V3's Special Training * Watch Out, V3! Beware the Terrifying Buzzsaw * What is the Destron Hell Squad!? * Secret of the Double Typhoon * The Claws of Evil Reach Out for V3!! * Junko Becomes a Mutant's Bride?! * Terrifying Commandant: Doktor G!! * Secret Memento of the Double Riders * Rider V3's Deadly Weakness!! * The Missile-Carrying Gecko Mutant! * The Devilspray is the Reaper's Weapon * V3, Beware the Evil Traitor! * Blowfish-Apache's Operation: Torpedo!! * Operation: Destron Shikoku Conquest * The Double Riders Live * Camp of Terror: Mystery of the Underground Canal * Terror! Vampire From the Graveyard * Mysterious! Cockroach Manor!! * Mysterious!! The Destron Ranger Corps * Mutant Heater-Cicada's Operation: Mummy!! * Zol, Death, Hell & Black Rise from the Grave * The Five Commandants' All-Out Attack!! * Doktor G's Final Challenge! * Doktor G! The True Form of Evil is...? * Enter, Baron Tusk: Commandant of Curses!! * Spectre of Onibi Swamp: Rider Scouts Annihilated!? * V3 in Danger! Riders One and Two Return!! * Critical Moment! Baron Tusk vs. The Three Riders!! * Baron Tusk's Final Transformation * The Winged Corps: Demons of the Sky * Mysterious Temple: Curse of the Musasabi Clan! * Lone V3 and Cub: Deadly Skydiving! * Terror of the Carnivorous Fauna: Plantaingan!! * Sudden Death! V3 Mach Kick!! * Oh! People Are Melting! Enter, Marshal Armor * The Snail-Man's Human Experiments! * Friend of Foe? The Mysterious Riderman * V3 Versus Riderman * Destron's Christmas Present * Riderman, Where Will You Go? * Ambush! The Destron Leader!! * Look! The Face of the Destron Leader!! * A Gunshot Rings Out! Shiro Kazami Falls!! * A Little Friendship * You are Kamen Rider 4!! * The Last Day of Destron Kamen Rider X * The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! (flashback; archive footage) * Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Look! X-Rider's Great Transformation!! * Fear! King Dark's Revenge!! * The Weapon of Terror Aims at Three Riders!! * Farewell, X-Rider Kamen Rider Stronger * The Man Who Returned! The Name is V3!! * Riders Captured! Long Live Delza!! * Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! Kamen Rider (Skyrider) * Monster Flying Squirrel Brothers and Two Riders * Tank and Kaijin the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders * Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship * Danger, Skyrider! He's Come! Shirō Kazami!! * Kazami Senpai! I'll Get the Tako Gang!! * Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... Kamen Rider Black RX * Terror Of The 100 Eyed Hag * The Four Commanders Are Banished * Defeated!! RX * Fight! All Riders * False Rider's Last Days * The Riders' All Out Charge * A Shining Tomorrow! Movies/Specials * Kamen Rider V3 (film) * Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants * Five Riders vs. King Dark * All Together! Seven Kamen Riders * (photograph) * Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King * Kamen Rider Super-1 (film) * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max * * * * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Net Movies * Type12. - Quietly Listen! Secret of the 26 Secrets! * Haruto's (Bewildering) Assignment * V3's (Ongoing) Stakeout * Riderman's (Explosive) Exposure * Riderman Dies On Duty * Boss is Abducted * Boss's Close Call Stage Shows/Live Appearances * * * Comics * Kamen Rider V3 (manga) * Kamen Rider Spirits * Kamen Rider V3 & Riderman: Riderman Another After Books * to be added Toys * Super Imaginative Chogokin * S.H. Figuarts Games * Kamen Rider V3 (video game) * * Kamen Rider: Seigi No Keifu * Kamen Rider: The Bike Race * Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride * Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze * Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 * Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis References Category:Character Appearances